


Journals Entries

by Rukangle



Category: RWBY
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/F, F/M, Gen, Late Night Writing, Letters, Love Letters, thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukangle/pseuds/Rukangle
Summary: Just a collection of possible Journal dabbles, short's maybe just trying to figure things out.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Qrow Branwen/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 27





	1. To Whom it May Concern

**Author's Note:**

> I have been thinking way too much on somethings and I thought what better way to get them out than to try and write them down and see where it leads. Enjoy.

_To Whom it may concern,_

_Life has thrown me something of a curveball that I can't seem to comprehend... Things keep falling into place in some places and others are slipping thru my fingers. Maybe I am freaking out about nothing, maybe I am just tired of the repetition._

_I am trying to be better at reconnecting and talking to people I care about, people I miss and wish I had more communication with them or wish they were closer. I am trying to speak my mind without second-guessing everything I say or do and if they cared as much as I do about it._

_Where I was secured of a financial future and prosperity, has gone up in smoke due to complications and the fact that I am not financially as stable as I thought I was, to be a voice in the matter. Sadly, this has pushed me completely out to a place that I never thought I would ever be again and this time I don't have a net to catch me when I fall._

_There is something I have realized. I am sad, I am ashamed, I am disappointed but most of all I am angry. I am sad that things have gone the way they did. I am ashamed that I have nothing to show that I made the right choices. I am disappointed, I believed I had a voice in the matter. I am angry, for the last decade I have cared more about others, putting them ahead helping them to get better and reach all the things they have ever wanted and all I have gotten in return is multiple knives wounds._

_Yet, I still sit here smiling like, I am alright and everything will be alright. But I have reached the end of my limit, I can feel how much I have bent over backward, for them and I am about to snap._

_Only then, will I truly lose everything I ever cared about?_

_**W.Shnee** _

_p.s. I might just burn this entry down_


	2. She still had her family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been thinking way too much on somethings and I thought what better way to get them out than to try and write them down and see where it leads.  
> I was assigned to write something personal for one of my college classes and I felt it could work as a Journal entry for Yang.  
> I hope you enjoy.

Within the last six years, I have dealt with the loss of my father, Taiyang Xiao Long, Uncle Qrow and Raven my birth mother. During this time, I have found myself questioning just about everything, from who I am, to the demons I carry, to the things that happened when I was still a child. 

One of those demons was my relationship with Raven and the last words she ever spoke to me. You see, she was never in the picture when I was growing up; she wasn’t that adoring mother who would help you or give you good advice when you need it — the one who would tell you stories from her childhood while making a batch of cookies. No, for that we had Summer.

One day, I saw her at her favorite stop. A small corner store near the edge of town, drinking and talking with what I learned, later on, was her tribe. I remember wanting to meet her. I remember, wanting to talk to her maybe getting to know her a little bit. After talking to the store keep she turned back to the members of the tribe, “ Raise your glasses to the family!" she said this followed by cheers from the tribesmen and woman. - The worst part of it all was that I witnessed the whole thing. 

This affected me more than I would like to admit. How can she say that to a tribe full of murderers and thieves and yet she has never even checked up on her real family? The way it happened was the start of my hatred for the woman. After this incident, I finally learned the truth of who my birth mother really was.

Looking back, I was filled with emotions no kid that age should ever have towards someone, especially a family member; yet all I had was hatred, resentment, and anger towards her. It was prevalent for years. I wanted answers, and yet she was a bandit, and in a small town like mine, well it was impossible to ask around.

As the years passed, while on a mission, we got word of Raven's tribe abandoning her after a Grimm attack, believing she might not make it through the night. "I hope she suffers for all the pain she has caused." was my sole reaction. This, of course, worried my teammates, and after a hard conversation it was Ruby who said, "Forgive her Yang, not for her sake but for yours." Needless to say, it took me well over a year before I had enough resolve to sit down and have an actual conversation with her without arguing. 

After Uncle Qrow died, she stepped up to raise our cousins who were 10 and 14 at the time. I still find it hard to believe that he felt she would be the best for the job, after all her track record was not the best, to say the least. And because of this, I think, I gained a little respect towards her. Unfortunately, four years later, she passed away, but before she did, she called me, and after a short conversation she told me with a tear-filled voice that she loved me and she was sorry for all the pain she caused. 

In 27 years, I had never heard this woman say, “I Love you.” I can't tell you what I was thinking or how I was feeling at the moment or anything at all. Yet the only thing I remember saying was “Yeah, okay.” After her death, my youngest cousin yelled and argued with tears in her eyes, questioned me why I showed no emotions to my own mother's death? I told her "I cannot give, what I no longer feel.” 

I have questioned myself many times if this was the right thing to say to a dying person. A person who never looked for us, who never showed she cared. A woman who only realized in her last moment, that she might have done something wrong. A bandit who, at the end of her life, could say “My family was there until the end.”

Y.X.Long

p.s. I am sorry too.


	3. Safe Haven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There has been some debate on why Ren is acting the way he has on Vol 7. This is just my take on it.

It has been a little over two years since we destroyed Nuckelavee, and I do not feel like I have accomplished much since then. 

We all have gained valuable knowledge and experience, yet these last couple of weeks in Atlas have shown me time and time again that we are not truly ready. We have been lucky, but we are not where we should be.

I am not where I should be.

I am a Hunter now; as such, I have become a protector of Remnant, and it is my sworn duty to protect it and all its habitants to the best of my ability or die in the prosses. Like my father once did with Honor. 

Yet, I am not worthy of this title. I have yet to prove I can be entrusted with this honor. 

This honor can only be achieved by finding real purpose and achieving my fullest potential. 

I once believed I had a purpose, but it was proven false. The only goal I had was revenge on the demon who destroyed my village of Kuroyuri, the one who killed my parents.

After all, we have been thru, the fall of Beacon, losing of Pyrrha.

I lost myself to the pain of the past.

I lost myself to revenge.

If not for Nora, I would have killed us all.

Nora,  
I have never been good at expressing my feeling, especially those reserved only for you. We were scared children when we meet. In a way, it was for you that my semblance activated when it did. 

You are my family, just like our team is our family. Nora, you are my rock, the one who keeps me steady when I need it the most and the one who keeps me in my toes. If anything, I wish to be worthy of you the most. You might not agree, and if I were to ask, you would say I am already worthy, but it is not enough. Not in my current state, not in my present mindset.

Our future might not be bright, it might not be long, and our demise might be already set in stone, but by the Gods, I will try to make it as safe as I can.  
For you. 

Lie Ren 

p.s. Father, Mother I truly believe you would have liked her.


	4. An Olive Branch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little on a who could love a man with bad luck? and what would he do if he had the chance to love? I know the fans, would love to say Clover or Ironwood but this is more in an after the war kinda thing.

Raven,

Well, it finally happened; you’re an aunt. 

Who would have thought right? I am a father. 

The little squirt looks just like his mom, for the exception of his eyes, that is all Branwen; to be honest, if that is all he takes away from us, I am more than ok with that. 

No, before you ask, this one is all on me. Got hitched last spring, nothings special just Tai and the girls and maybe all the world-saving misfits they call a team, but can’t ask for one without the rest, I guess. I wish you would have been there, but I get it…it is not that simple.

Lina has made an honest man out of me. I still don’t know what she saw in this old, good for nothing bastard, but she makes me feel like I am the luckiest man on all of Remnant. And with a semblance like mine, is a hard thing to do. 

She is a good woman, strong head on her shoulder with an ability to call me out on my bull. Heh, I think you would get along quite nicely. 

It’s different I give you that. I can’t just give the squirt to Tai when he starts to cry, or when he needs a diaper change, oh no, that is all on me, it put things in perspective, I guess. Like when I used to try and not sweat the small stuff. 

A great example is Zwei that lovable crazy mutt has been in this family since Yang was on diapers. But one afternoon, he got close, and the next thing you know, I almost kicked the poor dog out the house for making the kid sneeze. Of course, Lina and Tai won’t let me live it down. 

Tai keeps joking that I should start making plans for another one. I guess he wants me to experience the number of crazy things two kids can get themselves into without even trying. And to be honest, I wouldn’t be against the idea; after all, Yang and Ruby turned out alright. 

Anyway, I can’t complain, life is good, and I wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world.

\- Qrow

p.s. Lina would love for you to visit sometime, properly; as for me, well, I would like to have my sister in our lives.


	5. Good Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came to mind after writing Qrow's entry.

I wish I were writing this on a better day; unfortunately, this is not the case. You would think it would get easier after all the tragedies we have all been thru in this family. 

I guess it was time. 

You have been there in every way possible; in every memory, I have as a child. You were my faithful companion, the wolf to my little red hood. The one who would snuggle with Yang and me after a nightmare or when I was sad or scared. The first one to be happy to see me after school.

You were exceptional in more ways than one. Patient, caring, funny, and brave, always knowing no matter what to be in your best behavior. While at Beacon, you were the first to make Weiss heart melt, just by a single look at you and your adorable happy little tail wag, she became a lovable goof; and Blake, well, that took some time, you learned to wiggled yourself around her heart until she learned to care for you as much as we all did. 

I still believe she loved you as much as well, not that she will ever admit to it. I have proof after I saw both of you fast asleep cuddling after a mission on the couch one night. 

I guess what I am trying to say is that we will miss you Zwei, I hope you are still watching from where ever you are still waging your cute little tail and as always the faithful protector of evil grim nightmares, as you always been. 

Oh, I should tell you, Weiss made a shrine for you; she said it comes from an old tradition in the south Maria once told her. Were you celebrate and honor the ones you love after they have passed. It is said, every year, the spirits come back to visit those that still remember them. I am not sure if this is true or not, but for what it's worth, I hope it is.

With all the love in the world, 

Ruby Rose

p.s. I hope you are at peace and remember you will always be our good boy, Zwei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know for a fact that I never want to see Zwei die in battle. If he goes it's going to be in a peaceful manner and surrounded by all the people he loves. Maybe, while the whole family is gathered and he had his fill with the little munchkins running around. Hell, I can picture him going on the last adventure as a family kinda thing, including Oobleck. Who knows I might write something but no promises since I am still trying to figure things out. Once again thank you for reading, see you next time.


	6. Adore You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After watching Vol 7 Chp 6 I got to thinking and then listening to "Adore you" by Harry Styles, kinda gave me this idea. Enjoy!

Blake,

A song started to play at the club, and I couldn’t get you out of my mind. I couldn’t tell if it was a new song or an old one. Then again, that’s to be expected after traveling a full continent on foot, continuously fighting for our lives. It doesn't leave much time to catch all the new tunes.

Anyway, this song made me want to engrave it into my skin, and the way you looked tonight just made me want to imprint it all in my mind.

To be honest, I’ve been struggling to tell you how I feel these last couple of weeks, and the lyrics happened to express it almost perfectly.

How much do you mean to me? Not like I haven’t tried to express them before, but since we arrived at Atlas, I can't seem to find the time to express myself; with all the training and finally becoming Huntresses, it has been one thing after another.

After cutting your hair, it has made it much harder to think when I'm around you. You saw me staring, and I became a tongue-tied, mumbling idiot!

So, I guess the best way to express my feeling would be through a song.

Such a simple thing, right? I guess it takes something simple to put things into perspective.

_-_  
_“You don’t have to say you love me_  
_you don’t have to say anything at all_  
_you don’t even have to say you're mine_  
_this is not what I am looking for.”_  
_-_  
_“I just want to lose myself inside your eyes_  
_because lately, you been on my mind.”_  
_-_  
_“In this state of mind_  
_I’d walk through fire for you._  
_Just let me adore you.”_  
_-_

You might think it is just an infatuation that it will pass, but Blake, you have no idea how deep my feelings are for you, and they're only growing. They are not new, oh Gods no, they were there for some time now, maybe since Beacon. They come from this heavy blissfulness and joyous connection that we share.

After everything we have been through and everything that is waiting for us, maybe it's selfish of me to want you all to myself, but it’s all I’ve ever wanted; no, this is the only thing I’ve ever wanted: to adore you.

_**Y.X. Long** _

p.s. This letter will never see the light of day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things:  
> 1) The lyrics might be out of order because I was listening to the song on replay and might have gotten a bit all over the place.  
> 2) To my friend Ebby who is a grammar corrector and the one who has to suffer from my horrible grammar.  
> 3) I want to thank Tank_the_Unstoppable, for being the first to read and comment. This one is for you.


	7. Strength in Forgiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rewatching the battle at Haven academy, made me realize that after that, there was no meeting of parents and team members, and having the thought of Ghira writing a letter to Blake with words of encouragement. Enjoy!

Dear Blake,

Today you have given me hope for the future for all of us faunus and for the people in Remnant. You have learned a valuable lesson that had evaded me until I was much older.

**_“There is strength in forgiveness.”_ **

Not only that, but to see my own daughter at the forefront of this battle, not as a follower, but as a leader. I can rest assured that even if our past was not as I wished it would have been, you have grown and learned to stand on your own with your head held high protecting and defending what you believe in, no matter the obstacle. There is always a choice to make and a path to take. Things are not always so black and white, left or right, right or wrong.

There will always be another way. A light at the end of the tunnel.

When you left all those years ago, I prayed that you would not waver in your quest of self-exploration. I admit, the circumstances were not ideal, but the light in your eyes spoke volumes to who you would one day become.

You might have faltered and sometimes found darkness blocking your way. You probably believed that it was all for nothing; a road filled with pain with no way forward.

But you found your own way. You did not give up, fought tooth and nail to escape the darkness one step at a time. You found a place you could better yourself, with a team who trusted and believed in you, with all the good and the bad that came with it. They helped you see who you could become and, perhaps for the first time, showed you a glimpse into the world that could be; who we all could be.

The fall of Beacon will always stay with you. It will be the stepping-stone in your life for the person you will grow to become. It showed us that even the strongest of walls have weaknesses. The most thought out plans have their flaws. Do not focus on the flaws, but do not ignore them. When we only focus on the flaws of others, we miss the opportunities and the strength that can be gleaned from them. Be it human or faunus, our own resoluteness in ourselves, shows the path to a brighter future. A better future.

There is power in building something that will last and there is power in destroying those walls. But the greatest power comes from rebuilding those broken walls.

You believed everything you built at Beacon was lost. But if monkey-boy and the rest of your friends have proven anything, it is that you have gained more than you realize. Those trials were crucial.

It might sound cruel, but it was a necessary evil. Without it, you would have never come home. You would have never looked for us, and you never would have learned to be your true self.

You may have hit rock bottom, but that became the foundation upon which you will rebuild your life and become who you will be in the future that lies ahead.

I don’t pretend to know what your future will be, but I do know you will be ready to meet all of it head-on with your head held high with your team to support you.

Continue to grow into the beautiful, strong Faunus I always knew you would be.

With love your father,

**_Ghira Belladonna_ **

p.s. I am so proud of you, more than you realize.

p.p.s. Your mother asked if you would bring the girls around for tea, particularly the hot-headed blond one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who have commented and liked this fic. But my most gratitude to my friend and grammar warrior Ebby. Without him, this fic would be a nightmare all on its own. See you guys next time.


	8. Love and Greed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired to write this after my sister called and informed me of her separation with her husband. In the fandom, we don't know much about Schnee's matriarch but I think it was mentioned somewhere that her name is Willow Schnee. Could be wrong and if I am I apologize. Enjoy!

**_From the diary of Willow Schnee._ **

12 years. That is the amount of time that has passed since I last felt any real connection with my husband. I knew we were having problems, but I had never imagined it would end up like this.

Three months ago, he told me that he was not happy with our relationship. He still loved me but felt he needed time for himself. He reasoned that sleeping in separate rooms would help clear his mind and if he believed he made a mistake, he would return. 

I was devastated. How could he say that? What am I to do with the children? What should I tell them? Was I supposed to wait for him, or should I cut this nonsense here? What am I to do to keep him?

And so, I begged. I pleaded with him to not do this, that I would be a better wife for him. And we could work this out together because that is what love does. But he would hear none of it. I knew his job kept him away most nights, and the connections he has to make with other powerful families were necessary for the good standing of the Company, as well as his own moral. He is a man after all, and he has his own time to destress from the hard job as CEO and his family. I worry about his safety, especially after all the White Fang attacks.

He argued that he was a healthy and powerful man and could take care of himself and do as he pleased without being treated like a child.

I might have had a few too many glasses of wine after that 'conversation'. I have taken to avoiding him, as well. Everything will be alright after all. A week later, he apologized and promised to try to work on our marriage: to fix us.

He still arrived home late, but we would go out more and try new things. Circumstances seemed to be improving. It even showed with our children as we helped to plan our youngest daughter's tenth birthday party, as a family.

But I should have known it was not enough. He was late, not by mere minutes, but hours for Weiss’s Birthday dinner. We waited, and the more we waited the more I drank. When he finally showed his face, I could not hold myself and I reprimanded him for it.

How could he be late for his own daughter’s birthday dinner? Had he no shame? Were the company dealings more important than his own family? Was his promise to 'fix us' nothing more than empty words?

It was there, in front of our children, ignoring my questions, he admitted something I had suspected for years.

**_“I married you for your family’s name, not for you.”_ **

It was then that the great Jacques Schnee... **NO!** Jacques Gelé confessed his crime for the first time.

A crime I had been suspicious of for a long time, and I chose to turn a blind eye to it. Because what we had could withstand anything, because I thought love would always win. Through the good times and the bad, for richer or for poor, in sickness and in health, love would conquer all. Yet I was wrong. Love was never there, only greed.

I wonder, how many glasses of wine would numb the pain?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My most gratitude to my friend and grammar warrior Ebby. It has come to my attention by Ebby that I am treating this fic as Letters and not journals per se. So, moving forward, I will be changing things up a bit on how I write who they are from and just like this chapter I will inform from who's journal is it coming from. Some will still be letters some sent and unsent ones, and I will try my hardest to let you know if they were or not. Thank you to all who have read, commented, liked, and subscribed. Till next time.


	9. S.O.S

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first thing to acknowledge here is that I am no Military expert. I have been stuck on this chapter for a while because of this and I made some research on this but I don't believe I got it nor will I pretend that I did. with that said, I was thinking of how communication was handled as the battle of beacon started and a few days after. As I thought about it more the more I understood that one of the very few people who could keep a clear head in the midst of it all was Winter. We don't get to see her while everything happens, so it made more sense to me that it would be all under her name as probably the second-highest-ranking personnel aside from Ironwood. Enjoy!

From the Atlassian Military Archive

_

Search: Fall of Beacon

Sub-search: S.O.S

Date: 11/14/2015

Military personnel: Schnee

_

LOADING…

_

\- Start Transmission –

From: Atlas Military Special O.P.S Schnee:

1900 – November 14, 2015

To: All units, Council of Vale, Auxiliary Personnel of Vale 

ACTION – S.O.S – Vytal Festival, Beacon - Vale

\- Grim attack at the festival - in need of all and any available units.

\- All available transports - evacuation of the grounds has been ordered.

From: Atlas Military Special O.P.S Schnee:

1920 – November 14, 2015

To: All units, Council of Vale, Auxiliary Personnel of Vale 

INFO – S.O.S – Vytal Festival, Beacon – Vale

  * Atlassian Tech hacked – Unknown perpetrator
  * Proceed with caution - White Fang spotted near Beacon grounds
  * Civilians, students and staff in need of medical. Many severely wounded many more assumed fatal.
  * Students and staff currently defending grounds and evacuation routes



From: Atlas Military Special O.P.S Schnee:

2300 – November 14, 2015

To: All units, Council of Vale, Auxiliary Personnel of Vale 

INFO – S.O.S – Vytal Festival, Beacon – Vale

  * Evacuation of Beacon, Amity arena and surrounding ground – Completed.
  * Assessment of damage – Severe
  * CCT – destroyed
  * Casualties count – Unknown
  * Injured count – unknown
  * Headmaster Ozpin whereabouts – unknown
  * “Wyvern” Grim whereabouts – Appeared to be frozen atop of Beacon tower
  * Atlassian Tech – Operational– Androids have been disabled
  * Working with all departments for search and rescue



From: Atlas Military Special O.P.S Schnee:

0100 – November 15, 2015

To: All units, Council of Vale, Auxiliary Personnel of Vale 

ACTION – S.O.S – Vytal Festival, Beacon – Vale

  * Search and rescue teams - deployed
  * Tactical teams - deployed



From: Atlas Military Special O.P.S Schnee:

0800 – November 15, 2015

To: All units, Council of Vale, Auxiliary Personnel of Vale 

INFO – S.O.S – Vytal Festival, Beacon – Vale

  * Headmaster Ozpin – K.I.A.
  * Civilian casualty count – 1,606
  * Military casualty count – 125
  * Student casualty count – 41
  * White Fang casualty count – 16
  * Huntsman and Huntress casualty count – 9
  * Injured count – 1,000 and counting



Atlassian tech, droids and airships count – less than 35% functional and available.

From: Atlas Military Special O.P.S Schnee:

1200 – November 17, 2015

To: All units, Council of Vale, Auxiliary Personnel of Vale 

ACTION – S.O.S – Vytal Festival, Beacon – Vale

  * Atlassian military retreat
  * Wait for further instructions



From: Atlas Military Special O.P.S Schnee:

2000 – November 17, 2015

To: All units

ACTION – S.O.S – Vytal Festival, Beacon – Vale

  * Retreat – course: Atlas.



  * End Transmission -



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you to all who have read this fic. Especially to Ebby who once again has helped me with grammar and how it would look, sound and be better. Till next time.


	10. Lies of Equality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went to the book store with my girl and we found this prompt word/sentence book and I was a bit on the influence of cold medicine so this is how that ended up like. I hope you like it and enjoy it!

**From the presumed journal of Adam Taurus, ex-White Fang High Leader. Found at the Anima Archives:**

The scorched earth gave a burnt look to everything, made all the more evident when combined with the sickening scents of charcoal and blood. Particularly, the blood of our enemies. Humans… the ones who used abused and enslaved us for centuries. Soon, they will know what enslavement feels like. That is our justice.

Beacon, like all the other academies, was nothing but a tool used by the humans to justify their use of power over the Faunus. To justify an 'equality' that was never there, to begin with.

Equality, the real enemy of justice for our kind. The ones that use us as slaves giving us the promise of a brighter future that will never come. Trapping us in a never-ending cycle of abuse and lies. A promise of a roof over our heads, food in our bellies, and prosperity for our children and their children. Giving us an Island all our own to claim and do as we please, without a word of its dangers. Making us believe in this “freedom.” How long do we have to live with these lies? We are all products of those false promises, yet here we are still in the system with no way out. So let Beacon burn, let them cry in despair without hope. Let them scream for the help that will never come. This is only the beginning of their suffering for everything they've done to us.

Is this where you ran off too? Do you believe these lies of equality? Thinking and assuming you were free from me? Blake, you must have known that I would come for you. I will not let you believe and be controlled by these lies as your parents did. You will not abandon our cause; I will not let you, not while I can still show you the right way.

I could see it in your eyes. The pain of leaving me alone, your fears, your confusion, and the abuse you have been subjected to in this so-called place of knowledge, brainwashing you to agree in their methods. All I have ever done was for your own good; you need to understand, and the only way would be for you to come back to me.

I am the only one who can protect you. You need me. I hated hurting you, but you had to be reminded; If you would just listen. I was so close to bringing you back, but I could still see the doubt in your eyes. But something, or should I say, someone, was holding you back. Love was holding you back and it so happens that the one you 'love' had just made herself known. I saw the way you looked at her, my love. And it was then that I understood.

What better way to make you listen than to show you I am the only one with the best of intentions for you, but I am not above destroying everything you love. After all, your love should only be for me. Not your parents, not your so-called friends, not for that blonde bimbo, but for me and only for me. You may have forgotten, but you are **mine**.

I will find you, my love. I will keep my promise, but there are a few things I need to take care of first.

Beacon was just the beginning. I must lead the White Fang and make it stronger, eliminating the weak and all those that will oppose us. Then and only then will we accomplish our goal. Once that is done, you will come back to me my love, whether you want to or not. You are mine. You always have been and always will be. Dead or alive, you will never leave me alone again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My most gratitude to my friend and grammar warrior Ebby, without him I think these dabbles would be a nightmare. Thank you to all who have commented and liked this. Till next time.


	11. What Lies Within

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all of you. It's been insane and I am still buying presents since mine is on Jan 6, known as 3 Kings Day or Epiphany Day to some. and here is to the new year!  
> Ok, something to know beforehand. I went around some of my old writings and this includes my old FF.net account. Where this is from was to be the begging of a story that never got made. While I was rereading, it just reminded me of Oz with all his forms. Enjoy!

Life…

_What are you?_

Mine…

_Is it me or you?_

  
Death...

_Is it my end?_

What life brings us, Death…

_Can we live even when we know he follows…_

My every step… 

_My every breath…_

My every dread...

_Is it our end…Or is it just the beginning?_

From the pits of hell, they come... for us… _"we know you're there."_

He may choose to hide, yet he lets us see them… As he waits patiently for us… like an animal watching its prey…

We know we can't run away … ( _from him…_ )

  
but we still try… Knowing…

_We can't make it easy for him …_

  
no matter what... after all

These are… _our lives…_ Not his… _Help me…_

  
A whisper in the night sky was all they heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and again Many thanks to my friend Ebby who was questioning me all the way about this one and all the other ones I have. Till next time!


	12. Improper Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is another ff.net dabble that could have gone somewhere but nothing came out of it. In history, there are a lot of Unknowns.

**Vale Archives - Journal of an Unknown Civilian found at the ruins of Beacon Academy**

From here I see you, and I don't tell you. I know how you feel, but am I too scared to tell you of my feelings?

I observe you from this spot, close enough to touch you, yet too far from my reach.

Will this fear hold me back, from the truth that lies in my heart?

Oh, Princess!

How I have pictured myself kissing your neck, as a lover would.

How long have I wished to travel up the mountains of your body, to rest there like a child looking for its mother's comfort? 

Princess...

How I have tortured my mind with the idea of questing down the curves of your body, stopping oh so abruptly on the near road of your forest. Now moist by the rain of pleasure.

When you look at me, these improper thoughts (which I dare not say) halt entirely.

I curse my fear of losing you as my friend! But, what am I to do? ... After all, you're only 16 years old and I am unworthy of your innocence...

So I will simply wait until I can finally travel that forbidden road of your body, without fear to hold me back, and finally be one with you, forever by your side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Ebby who questions my writing and allows me to be creepy if I wanted to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading. Thoughts and comments are welcomed. Hope to see you next time.


End file.
